Into Batsanity!
by LilManiac
Summary: Just a one shot about our beloved Dax! Hope you enjoy!
**Here we go again! Please R & R!**

 **DAKOTA ONE SHOT! HOPE YOU ENJOY!**

 **-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

My name is Dakota. But most people call me Dax.

I can't tell you my last name, mostly because my last name now no longer matters. Also... just in case you're one of _them_.

I _used_ to be human, _used_ to have a parents, sisters... live in a house. Go to school... have a girlfriend...

All that fun stuff.

But now... because of unforeseen circumstances... yes, I'm using super big words for me... I'm surprised I can-

Oh wait, where was I? Oh yes... now because of all that, I am now a bat.

Yes... me... Dax the bat... in all my cuteness.

Although, tonight, I wasn't a very happy bat as I fought to keep hold of the branch I was hanging off, shivering as the wind battered me and the rain left me soaked.

Tonight... was meant to be a recon mission only, but I can only guess something had gone wrong, and now my friends were stuck in the lower parts of the building I was shivering beside.

My friends... by the way... are the Animorphs. Yeah, you know... Jake, Marco... Cassie...

Those fun people.

I was left outside to be a lookout of sorts. Possibly because Jake was still peeved at me for the last mission we'd been on, where I'd almost gotten Cassie and Rachel killed. Since that mission... I'd tried to avoid Jake... cause that boy was flippin _terrifying_ when he was mad.

I think Tobias was fairly peeved at me as well for that. Probably because if he was still a boy he'd probably be hitting-

Okay, I'm getting a _liiiiiittle_ off track. Back to the point.

Tobias... my wonderful tree sharing buddy... seemed to have been the only one to get out of that building, just before the Yeerks sealed it that part of the building off. He demanded I wait here while he went to go get backup... although, I don't know what kind of backup he was thinking, since everyone but me was still in that building... unless he meant Erik..

I kind of had the feeling Jake had lied to be about the recon stuff. That he just didn't want me coming or being a part of it...

And now, the idiot had gotten himself and the others trapped somewhere in this Yeerk controlled hell hole of a building.

I'd probably gloat later... right now, I knew, the others were running out of time in their morphs. I didn't know exactly how long they had, but I was pretty sure it was over an hour since they'd gone in, and about ten or fifteen minutes since Tobias had taken off to get this 'supposed' backup.

I didn't know what was worse at this point; waiting for Tobias to get back so we could go save the others... or the fact that my little bat body was being punished this way.

I saw some human controllers come out of the double doors, walking away and seeing as one of them trying to light up a cigarette. Wasn't working too well for him... moron...

(Fuck this man!) I finally snapped, not knowing if anyone could hear me. I didn't rightly care at this point... I was a bat on the edge!

I was literally going numb, waiting for Tobias and his mystery backup to get here... knowing the others were in trouble and running out of time... I was seriously loosing it!

So, I made a decision. Enough waiting around... I was going to head in and see if I could get my friends out of that place.

I opened my cute little bat wings, shaking them a little before I let go of the branch, starting to head towards the building, my echo location showing me some of the top windows had been left open.

(GERONIMO!) I yelled, picking a window and diving through. Unfortunately I dove through at the wrong angle, my poor little bat butt hitting the floor fairly hard, bouncing slightly as it did.

(Ow...) I muttered, moving myself a little and finding nothing had been broken... but my little bat butt and ego was slightly bruised.

(What the _hell_ is going on up there?!) Jake's voice cut through me, and I slightly froze.

(Uh... nothing interesting) I tried to sound nonchalant, looking around the room I'd just landed in. Thankfully... it was empty, and I half kicked myself for not checking before I went all kamikaze.

(You know we can hear you) Cassie now (What in the _world_ are you doing?)

(Uh... well...) I trailed off, not sure what to say as I realised I'd landed in some professional looking office. It looked so weird and out of place, especially knowing this was a Yeerk-

(You better not be coming in after us!) Jake snapped.

(We'll it's definitely better than sitting out there becoming a batscicle!) I replied, realising what I'd said and squeaking a little as my bat self.

(Dakota...)

(Dax, you need to get back outside! We can't afford you getting caught too) Marco said (You need to wait for Tobias and-)

I didn't get to hear the rest. Mainly because I heard footsteps nearby, and scrabbled to get under the small cabinet near the desk, flattening my body down as far as I could and seeing a large shadow come into the room.

After about a minute, the shadow started to leave, and the footsteps slowly receded. I half wondered if maybe they had just been coming in to grab something...

(Dax?)

The voice in my head made me jerk, and I hit my head on the cabinet, groaning a little as I went to move away from it, trying to rub my head with my little bat claw.

(Well that hurt)

(Dax, are you okay?)

(Never better...)

(Are you injured?)

(Yeah, kinda. But don't worry!) I added, knowing Jake would say something (I just hurt myself!)

(Oh good... nice to know its nothing serious!)

(Easy Jake... at least you know he cares) Cassie now. She was always standing up for me...

(Doesn't matter! You were told to wait for the others to get back!)

(If I wait any longer, I will... one, freeze to death, and two... you guys will probably die in the mean time!)

I was angry at him now. What kind of idiot couldn't see that I was trying to stop my friends from being dead or worse... being Yeerked?

I managed to shake some more water off my wings, taking flight again and deciding to start trying to get my bearings about this place. I fired off some echo location bursts, taking off down a corridor.

(And you getting captured doesn't help us any! And by the way, we're okay for now. The Yeerks are just waiting for the Visser to get here... which is why I wanted _you_ to stay outside!)

(Well if you had told me that earlier, I might have listened! Now... I'm comin after you guys!) I snapped back, barely managing to avoid hitting the corner as I went around, continuing my crazy little fly down the halls.

(Guys, were he-wait, Dax?) Tobias's voice now, sounding confused.

(Let's just say he got a head start over you guys) Rachel grumbled.

(DAKOTA!)

(TOBIAS!)

(Why couldn't you wait?!)

(Cause I'm an impatient and still partially frozen bat!) I responded, flying down a set of stairs, seeing some human controllers disappear into a door at the end of the hall.

(And _that's_ why you got stuck on lookout duty!)

I was an angry, angry bat... and it was coming out in my flying.

I almost smacked into another wall as I rounded a corner, darting over controllers heads in the near darkness. Only emergency lights seemed to be on, and I half wondered what the flippin hell the others had done while I was waiting outside. No _way_ it had been recon... no freakin way...

(Good luck finding your way down without me) Tobias grunted a little.

(I'm sure I can manage it... I am a bat after all!)

(And I'm sure we're gonna need all three of you! Dax, find a large elevator with a blue door, on the first floor. You guys meet there!)

(On it!)

(If I have to) I muttered, darting around another corner, surprised these guys hadn't seen me yet-

 _TSSSEEW!_

Should _not_ have jinxed it!

(AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!) I screamed as another shot barely missed me, darting around another corner.

(Dax?)

(I'm fiiin-AAH!) I yelped as a shot grazed my poor bat ear, feeling the burn as I dove around another corner.

(We'll go find him... Dax, where are you?!)

(LIKE I EVEN FRICKEN KNOW!) I yelled, finding more stairs to go down and diving down them, then around a corner and into a room. I half hoped they hadn't seen me-

(Do you even know what floor you're on?)

(NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!) I managed to skid under what looked like a computer desk, surprised to hear the footsteps thundering past the room.

(You don't have to yell, you know!)

(You'd yell too if you almost had your ear shot off!)

(Drama queen)

(King) I corrected Marco as I finally scrambled out from under the computer table, getting some altitude again and jetting off back out the door, this time taking what I hoped was the hallway the controllers hadn't gone down.

(I'm good!) I told them finally, flying down more stairs and diving around-

I felt myself hit something both solid and squishy, hearing a horrid squeak as whatever I hit fell away from me. I fell to the floor, making a horrible grunt as I did, groaning as my body finally felt the impact.

(What the hell?) I muttered, shaking my head and letting off an echo location blast and finally seeing what I hit.

(OHWHATTHEFUCK!) I screamed, trying to scramble back away.

(What Dax, what is it?!)

The thing in front of me was a weird little purple... and at first glance it looked alot like bat, but as soon as it turned it's head to look at me...

(AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHMUTANTBAT!NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOODONTINFECTMEEEEE!) Its eyes were white! Like... a terrifying milky white!

The thing in front of me jerked, screeching itself and trying to scramble onto its awkward little feet.

It really did look like some kind of mutant bat.

(Would you stop screaming? You're givin me a headache) Came the new voice, and I stopped still. This... mutant bat... could _thought speak?!_

(Settle down Dax, that's Jade) Tobias said, landing beside the two of us.

I took a moment to let it sink in...

(WHO THE FLIPPIN HELL IS JADE?!)

(Uh... me?!) Came the sharp response as she looked at me with those horrible blind eyes...

(ANDWHOTHE-)

(Guys, no time... move!) The wind from Tobias's wings almost tipped me over, watching as this mutant bat let out a sharp chirp, before flapping its wings and getting into the air as well. Seconds later there was a shout, then-

 _TSSSEEW!_

Dracon fire sliced across the ground next to where I was still standing there stupidly, watching Miss Mutant Bat-

(Dax, come on!) Tobias's voice got me moving, and we took to the sky, flying off down the corridors and hearing them follow. We went down another flight of stairs, then around a few more corners, barely missing being shot-

(AH!) I saw the mutant bat girl was now half a mutant bat, watching as Tobias swept her up in his talons, both of us still flapping madly along.

(Jade, are you okay?!) Tobias sounded genuinely concerned as we dove around another corner, and I could hear this girl groan.

(I'll... live... just...damn...) It was then I realised this girl... her voice... she sure wasn't from this country!

(Are you... you're not Americ-AH!)

(Bad time Dax!) Tobias cut me off as we went down more stairs, surprised when Tobias led us into another empty room, watching as the controllers went past, before turning around and heading back up the stairs.

(The guys are down-)

(Jade needs to shift back, or she'll die) We dove into another dark room, and Tobias dropped her as gently as he could.

(Come on Jade, you gotta shift) He and I both landed beside her, and I finally saw the thick liquid that was spilling from her.

(Wait... shift? Don't you mean-)

(We'll explain later) Jake said (Tobias, is she all right?)

(I... yeah, there she goes)

I jumped back a little as I saw almost a shimmer run through the mess of a body, before it started to grow slowly.

I watched as a weird purple lump became a girl with brown hair, fully clothed... crouching in the middle of the floor.

"Thanks Tobias" She said in that weird accent again, smiling down at both of us.

(Any time)

(What the hell are you?) I scrambled over, looking up at her and wondering if I should try and give her rabies-

"I-"

We all stopped as we heard something not far from us, and I watched as the girl ran over to one of the big sliding doors, trying to close it. It looked heavy...

(Shes not-)

I decided on the best... and probably dumbest... course of action then.

I started to morph my human self, diving over when I was done and grabbing the other sliding door, pushing it as quickly and quietly as possible, managing to get it all the way across and meeting up with the door the girl had pushed into place, both of us sliding down and half crouching against the doors as we heard footsteps just outside.

(DAX! Are you crazy?!)

(Uh... yes!) I told Tobias as we heard what sounded like a couple of people walking around, then they all took off down the hall, away from us.

"Well... fuck" I said finally when there was dead silence outside, finally collapsing to the ground.

"Friggen a" The girl added in agreement. I took that moment to look at her in the darkness, my eyes adjusting and seeing she wasn't too bad a looker.

(Okay, quick run down) Tobias hopped over to us (Jade, this is Dax, the guy I told you about who's like me, but a bat)

She nodded at me "Nice to finally meet you. Heard you've been a bit MIA"

I blushed a little, turning to glare at Tobias "No... I just like being a free bat"

(Back to the point guys. Dax... Jade. Jade is from another group who can shape shift... shes been around and helping us for about a month or two now)

"And no one told me?!" I snapped, instantly covering my mouth and realising I'd been a bit too loud.

"Nice to meet you" Jade said, holding her hand out. I blinked, just looking at it.

"Ooor not" She shook her head, taking her hand back and getting up, starting to move away.

"Oh... no, it's... good to meet you too" I looked at Tobias, his face... as always... unreadable.

(No need to be an asshole. She's been actually really helpful, and shes really nice)

(Has Marco tried to hit on her yet?) I asked him privately, half watching as she walked around the room, stopping in the middle of it. She had a nice butt...

(Uh...what do you think?)

(And?)

(Ask her yourself...and mind you, _not_ the time!)

"So...uh..." I managed to stand up, moving over to her as she looked at me, seeing her eyes glint green in the light from outside. She sure was short...

"Australia, hey?"

"Uh... yeah" She didn't look impressed, looking me up and down. I suddenly realised I had my flimsy morphing outfit on...

I silently kicked myself, before moving out a hand for her to shake.

"I'm the infamous Dakota... or... just Dax" I smiled down at her, and she took my hand cautiously, shaking it a little.

(You're an idiot)

(Oh shut up!) I tried not to let it show on my face as I looked down at this girl, finding she really was pretty in her own right, also wondering how much of an ass she probably thought of me about now.

(Do you think-)

(BIGGER PROBLEMS DAX!) Jake's voice sounded, knocking all of us out of our stupor. She jerked, letting go of my hand and looking over at Tobias.

(Jade, you ready?)

"Yep, let's go" She turned back to look at me, her eyes now golden orbs as she smiled, sharp teeth glinting.

(Let's do this!)

(Dammit Dax!) Rachel yelled.

-xx-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Okay... that thing about her being cute?

Well, scratch that! This chick was freakin dangerous!

Whatever she had morphed...shifted... into, was taking controllers down faster than I could keep track of. The speed of this thing..

Oh, the speed! One minute it was there, next, the dark furry blur was all the way down the end of the hallway!

So... no.

Not cute.

Dangerous? Yes. Deadly? DEFINITELY!

I wasn't going to touch that with a ten foot pole!

(Come on!) We followed her down the hallways, down more sets of stairs... this place had so many bloody stairs...

(Okay, not far now) Tobias said, knocking me out of my stupor, watching as the blur leaped onto another controller, and another one... bit the dust... so to speak.

(These guys are-)

(Don't say it Jade, you know how-)

(Don't worry Tobias, I wont let anything happen to that feathered butt of yours)

(Uh...thanks)

(What about me?!)

She let out a short laugh, just before she took down another controller (From what I heard... well, I don't think you like being taken care of)

I really didn't know what to say to that.

(All right, we're here) Tobias said, finding we were suddenly in front of a large blue elevator door.

(All right, who-dah!) Jade yelped, ducking as the me and Tobias ended up on either side of the hallway, shots being fired at us.

"Andalite!" Came the yell as several controllers came at us.

(You guys get the door, I got this!) In seconds the black furry blur was gone, and I gaped as she slammed into her first opponent.

That girl was-

(Okay, being a bird doesn't cut it!) I noticed Tobias was trying to peck at the large button on the door, but it seemed to be too heavy.

(I got this, no sweat)

And...again... I did something stupid which would probably come back and bite me later.

(DAX!) Tobias yelled, but by then it was too late to stop me. When I was fully morphed, I slammed my human hand into the button, as hard as possible, seeing it start to open.

(Oh please don't tell me hes going to try and get himself killed...) Came Jake's voice as the door finally opened all the way.

(No... all-)

(Pretty much!)

(TOBIAS!)

(DAKOTA!)

(Guys, shut up and get in the lift!) Jade's voice demanded, and I dove in, seeing Tobias following.

(Jade, are you-)

(Almost...finished! Oh shit...there's more!)

(Jade, get your butt in that elevator! Dax-)

(I'm on it!)I cut Jake off as I hit the button again, finally seeing the door start to close again.

(Dax, Jake meant to push it when she's-)

(She just needs to-)

I jumped when the black blur came barrelling in, slamming into the opposite wall of the elevator just before it shut, something hitting my legs as she did.

It took me a second to realise that it was blood, and Jade was covered in it.

"Holy crapola! Are you-"

(Fantastic) She sounded out of breath, seeing her start to de-I mean, shift back.

It was still weird-

(Dax, you gotta push the down button, and hurry!) Tobias landed on my shoulder, and I looked over to see the door start to change color-

"I got it" Jade, fully human again, slammed her hand into the down button, and we all jolted a little as the elevator started to move.

I looked down at her, and she looked up at me. She looked a little worn out, but-

We suddenly jolted to a stop, all of us looking at one another.

"Well, shit" I muttered, feeling us jolt again and start moving upwards this time.

(This isn't good) Tobias agreed.

"Guys, we need to-"

(FOOLISH ANDALITES!) Came the booming voice through our heads, and we all looked at one another (DID YOU BELIEVE I WOULD FALL FOR THE SAME TRICK AGAIN?!)

"Well... you are pretty-"

(DAX!)

(They're in trouble) Marco groaned.

(You know, they could be talking about-)

(BUT THIS TIME... I WILL DESTROY THE REST OF YOU MEDDLING CREATURES!)

"How... by making the elevator go up instead of down?"

Jade just looked up at me "Tobias is right. You really _are_ an idiot"

"Hey, I-"

(Uh, guys?) Tobias fluttered to the ground, and now we both turned to look at him.

(I think I know what he plans to do)

"Oh... Dakota, give me a lift" Jade waved me over, pointing at the little hatch that all elevators had. I moved, kneeling down and cupping my hand so she could step on it, hefting her up and taking her weight as she moved to stand on my shoulders.

She banged on it, fighting to get it open.

(GOODBYE DEAR ANDALITES! I DO HOPE YOU ENJOY THE FALL...) Visser Three's horrible laugh echoed through us, and the elevator finally jolted to a stop.

(Oh...crap)

We all felt the elevator start to drop at the same time, Jade crashing on top of me, both of us grunting.

"IDONTWANNADIE!"

I could hear Tobias swearing and moving over to us. By some miracle, I saw Jade jump up and grab him, then moved over to put her other arm around my waist.

"Hey, I don't think we'd be-"

"Shut the fuck up and don't panic!" She snapped, suddenly finding she was starting to grow, her face starting to melt as she turned a strange shade of white...

(Faster Jade!)

She didn't reply, growing larger and finding my whole body, and Tobias, was starting to be enveloped by this white mass that she was becoming.

(Tobias, what-)

(Shifter) Was his only response as I suddenly felt like I was being suffocated, completely engulfed in a soft white mass, not even sure what creature this girl had become.

What seemed like seconds later I felt an impact go through my whole body, hearing Jade yelp in my head, Tobias crying out as well.

I think it took me a minute or so to realise we weren't moving anymore.

(Tobias?)

(Ung.. oh, oh shit, Jade!)

(I... anyone get the number of that bus that hit me?) She muttered, and I started to feel like I could breathe again, the white mass now starting to pull away from me.

(We survived? Wait...how-) I stopped when I finally was able to see the walls of the elevator around us. Or... what was left of them.

The impact had destroyed the entire elevator. Things were sparking and something crashed to the ground beside me, making me jerk. It looked like we'd hit pretty damn hard. How we'd survived... well, I had no flippin clue how we could have survived this.

"You okay Tobias?" I turned to see Jade gently pick him up, seeing him flutter a little.

(Uh... yeah, nothing broken...thanks to you)

She smirked "Good thing I-"

"How the fuck did you do that?" The words were out of my mouth before I could stop them.

Tobias and Jade both looked at me, Jade raising her eyebrow and smirking.

"Told ya, I'm a shifter"

"So...what does..."

"It means I just saved your life"

"Well... I don't...what the fuck?" Was all that came out as I just sat there stupidly.

I watched as she set Tobias down, standing up and moving over to me. I jerked a little as she held out her hand, smiling at me.

"You can thank me later. Right now... we got work to do"

I found myself taking her hand, and she pulled me up.

"T-thanks" I finally said, and she winked at me, before going to head towards the open hole up near the top of the disaster area that was once an elevator. I watched as Tobias darted out, before she started to climb out herself.

(I don't know whether I want to kiss this girl or run from her) I told Tobias privately, moving over to them.

 **-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

 **There we go! Hope you guys liked this one shot! Please let me know! :D**


End file.
